


Rebuild

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of innocent games, And make references to OCs just to prove it's me, Ashoka is mentioned, Bad Jokes, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking Games, F/M, Fathier Race, Fluff and Smut, Foreshadowing, Holochess, In fact it's the lightest story I ever made, Innuedos, No Action, Pregant Rey, This may start dark but is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: After Kylo's death, Rey and Finn have to pass a great test. To live a normal life for once.





	1. Games and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for you, Starwarsgirl! I always reward my most dedicated fans. I am sure you will enjoy this. 
> 
> As for the rest, I hope you enjoy this change of pace.
> 
> If you aren't rooting for the couple and want another ending, check "Dark Victory". The title says it all really.

Rey is hunted down by a giant snake. She tries her best to evade it, but it's too fast. 

"What do you want from me? I am not edible!" 

"I am here to warn you, Kira! You will never get rid of me! You will pay for what you have done to me!"

"I never did anything to you, you horrible monster! I don't even know you!"

The snake rushes to eat her, but Rey slashes at it with her saberstaff. 

"Oh, Kira... always one to resist me. How many times must I tell you? You are nothing!"

Then the upper body of the snake mutates into a human with long, black hair and yellow eyes. The creature's right hand is a crossguard lightsaber. "But not to me. Come, and give me what's mine. The child."

"Never!"

Suddenly, Rey wakes up in her bedroom, which she shares with Finn, who has just kissed her in the lips. 

"Rey? Darling, what's wrong? You were screaming insults in your sleep! Why are you nervous?"

"Because I should be! I saw myself getting hunted by an enormous snake which wanted our unborn child! What's worse is that the snake mutated into him who must not be spoken."

"Does his letter start from K?" 

"Yes."

"You really should stop hating snakes so much. You lived in the desert for crying out loud!"

Rey chuckles at her boyfriend's comment. "I don't hate snakes. I really love petting yours."

She does so, causing the snake to become longer. 

"Even though I want to choke it sometimes." She grabs Finn's snake and tightens her grip quickly until he moans with pleasure.

"My snake appreciates your gesture, but prefers to go to your cave instead."

The two strip naked and do what they love the most.

After a while, the two get dressed again. "And this is when we find out pregancy consumes too much of your energy. We have to wait until the child is born." Finn comments. "You are usually more fierce."

"Can you be Fierce in bed for once?" 

"If I ever manage to control that and you want to get rid of all your bones, yes." 

"I believe it will totally be worth it!" Rey responds with a not-so-innocent smile.

"The best thing about this is that we can do this all day. We don't have a war or even a job with fixed work hours!"

"To be honest, you have the most lazy job ever. Being a bodyguard for the New Jedi Order is like asking to be protected." 

"Not that I am paid for this."

"We would share the money anyway. As a founder and active trainer, I would probably be the boss. If Ashoka wasn't more responsible than me."

"Isn't Ashoka about to retire, just like Wedge?" 

"No. She said she will train Jedi until her death. Which, considering her age, isn't a very long time."

"REY!"

"Sorry. Will you punish me, please?" 

"Yes. No sex until the baby is born."

"I know you had a bad upbringing, but this is cruel!"

"Do not even mention it!"

"Ok. I went a bit far. Can I have some strawberries?" 

Finn brings some. 

"Mmm, delicious. Will you buy that beautiful dress for me that I found at Moon Mall?" 

"Of course."

"Will you also train the Padawans for me tonight? You do have the Force, training and skill!"

"I don't know if I can do it!"

"You didn't know if you could kill two Knights of Ren."

"Gah. Fine. You won." 

The day passes by and Finn, sweating, returns home. "Rey, if not for you, I would... huff... not do half of... puff... this! I had to spar against four kids in a row. No idea how I beat all of them. What's worse, Temiri, the best student, was the last one and came extremely close to win!"

Hard knocks are heard on the door. It's Poe, Jessika and Snap. 

"Hello, buds! How is the job as policemen?" 

"It goes pretty well! Today we only had a handful of pickpockets and attempted arson. It had so little problems that even Suralinda didn't report anything serious. And she usually inflates anything that exists. Thankfully, she never lies."

"At least she is better than the Roundhead, who portrayed the First Order in a positive light." Jessika comments. "And my Poe as less competent than what he is."

"You know" Finn says "not all of the First Order was evil... more than half of the Stormtroopers were honestly good people.

Snap interrupts. "Want to go to a Fathier race?"

"No." Finn responds. "I saw one in Canto Bight. They abuse their Fathiers."

"But there is nothing left of Canto Bight. It's on Naboo. And Kaydel Ko Connix has volunteered!"

"Ok. We will go for Kaydel."

"But aren't the Fathiers still abused? And aren't here any slaves?" Finn insists.

"Let's call Kaydel. She knows better about these Fathiers and races." 

The holographic response delays ten minutes. "Hello, guys and girls! Why did you call me?" 

"Finn doesn't want to come to the race because he fears there is animal abuse and slavery. Do you know anything?" 

"Apparently, so did the New Republic. They thoroughly examined all the animals. If there was the slightest problem with them or we used slaves, they would stop the funding and cancel the race. And those behind it would be arrested. They came as simple civilians, but they are some of my troops and I know them. I didn't say a thing. Everything is fine."

"Good." Finn responds. "I am okay with games as long as they don't involve suffering."

"Finn, I chopped Kylo to pieces. Never seen you whining about cruelty to animals about that!"

"Only innocent animals, Rey." he replies and kisses her cheek. 

Poe has an idea. "Are you for a gaming session?" 

"Yes!" Jess responds. "I want a racing game!"

"Better a flight simulator!"

"No, Poe, you always win. How about a shooter?" 

"No, because whoever has you, the stormtrooper, as an ally wins. And you don't waste time rubbing it to us. How about a fighting game?" 

"Unfair, Rey, you have Jedi reflexes. But I can't decide between the flight simulator and the shooter."

"Come on, Snap! Decide!"

"A round of everything." 

The results are predictable. Rey wins the fighting round, Jess wins the race, Finn wins the shooting round and Poe the flight round. Snap has no victory, but has three second places (the race, the flight simulator and the shooting game) with Finn being second at the fighting game.

Tonight everyone sleeps at Finn and Rey's house. The next day will be amazing. Everyone knows it.

The Resistance has resisted enough. Now they have to rebuild the Galaxy, which was ruined by the constant wars. To rebuild the Republic, which was threatened by the First Order and its own corruption. 

The era of chaos and destruction is over. A new era of prosperity and creation awaits. The only thing left to do is to rebuild.

It is easier said than done.


	2. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Resistance goes to the Fathier race and generally has fun. An even bigger event is announced. The company knows that the Galaxy is safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you, this fic is extremely peaceful. Do you know what the most scary thing is? Its placement in the timeline of my verse. Won't say why or anything, there are hints in my fic.

The next day, everyone goes to the race. Kaydel washes and feeds her Fathier. Next to her is Choke, a Rodian who has won nine Fathier races in a row. 

"A Resistance Member? And you are the one who captured Vanto, right?" 

"Yes, I am Kaydel Ko Connix."

Choke chuckles at the name. "I am Choke. I have plenty of trophies because of Fathier races. After I beat you, I will show them to you and ask for an autograph."

"I didn't fight for the publicity. Like everyone else. My friends of the Resistance will watch from here. All of them. Even though one of them doesn't like the races because of animal abuse."

"Animal abuse? I was a champion in Cantonica. There WAS animal abuse, and a very bad one. I knew everything about it. When Canto Bight was burnt to the ground, I lost the job I was loved for. Thankfully, the Senate started these races. Without the abuse."

"And you did nothing to stop it?" 

"Money first, animals later."

"If I beat you, I will make you rethink about it!"

"If."

And the race starts. "KAYDEL! KAYDEL! KAYDEL!" Rey and the others scream as one person. But Kaydel isn't the only one with fans. "CHOKE! CHOKE! GO FOR TEN!"  
"YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN, DYNA!" "CRUSH THEM, RHIL!" 

Poe sees Kaydel being only seventh of the thirty racers. Choke is leading with a long distance from the second racer. Dameron changes his encouraging words. 

"Rise! Resist! REVOLUTION!"

Everybody looks at Poe. "Isn't this the battlecry of the Resistance?" 

Yes, and Kaydel's morale increases tenfold. She accelerates and soon she reaches Dyna, the third racer. She manages to pass her just as they enter the last lap.

Rhil is next. He goes in front of her, but she still passes him. She goes closer and closer to Choke. Will she pass him? 

No! She loses for thirty seconds!

And Choke loses no time to brag. "Yes, baby! YES! I beat a Resistance officer! I got ten victories! I am the best of the best!"

Kaydel doesn't have many emotions. "Well, that was fun!" 

Rhil leaves a sigh of relief. "Phew! I still get a small trophy." 

Dyna curses. "I will get a trophy next time. I will!"

Later, Kaydel sees Choke's trophy collection. "This is Mia, this is Natasha, this is Phasma and the new one is... hmm, found it! Lyra!"

"Except for Phasma, the others are good names."

"I understand. But said Captain funded that race."

"I didn't know she liked races." 

"Me neither. Either she had a soft spot or she wanted to see animals suffer."

"Or she paid a First Order contact."

"Tell me, would you ever kill an animal?" 

"Only if it helps me survive. Not for my enjoyment."

"Fair enough. The same reason you have killed Stormtroopers, right?" 

"Obviously."

"You look very good tonight. Want to jump on this bed?" 

"No."

"Ok. No problem." 

Kaydel leaves after saluting the winner of the race. 

She finds the others playing a drinking game. Scavenger from a desert vs former child soldier. No contest. 

"Well done, Finn! You lasted four whole glasses!"

"Well, he still lost."

"Rey, the contest was just unfair. Nobody beats you at drinking!"

After a bit, Finn recovers. "Did I win?" 

"No. But you still did well against all odds. While Rey won in a match in her favor." Poe remarks.

Connix challenges Poe in a game of Holochess. "Fair game. Officer vs officer. May the best woman win."

"I am no woman."

"I know."

The two are both quite skilled. Even though Poe is a very competent General, he gets trapped early in the game, always having only one option to evade checkmate.

Kaydel has learned a lot fighting Thrawn's robotic chess pieces inside the Chimera. But this proves to negate her advantage when she puts the King in the offensive.

In Thrawn's trap, the King was the strongest piece. Not in real Holochess. So putting the King in the offensive is a horrible idea. 

"Crap. I forgot my King can't fire rockets here."

And soon Poe manages to turn the tables, but Kaydel corrects her mistake and manages to form a good defence, even though she loses her Queen. 

So does Poe when he sees a quick and risky opportunity. A Rook saved Kaydel's King in time. In the end, Poe stalemates Kaydel by blocking all the ways of her King but not being a direct threat.

Kaydel has a dirty trick. She has to win something today. "We play 'yes' or 'no'. Anybody who says yes or no loses. Are you all in?" 

"Yes!" everyone replies. 

"You all lost." 

Everybody laughs. 

Then Jessika puts on the news. Suralinda announces that in one month there will be a podracing tournament to celebrate the victory of the Resistance and restoration of the Republic.

Poe rubs his hands. "Finally! A chance for the pilots to shine! I can beat all of you with my eyes closed!"

"Even me?" Jessika asks. 

"Not with my eyes closed, but still easily." 

"Classic Poe. Are you good with your cock as you are good in the cockpit?" 

"You know that very well." 

"Hey, we can still hear you!" Snap interrupts. 

Both Poe and Jessika blush. 

"Hey, Snap, where's Kare'?" Finn asks.

"Sick. But it's not something that bad. I should be with her, but she said she can do it by herself." 

Snap, starting to worry about his wife, leaves after hugging literally everybody. Kaydel wants another victory. "I challenge Finn to a shooting match." 

"Are you nuts? He can beat you even drunk!" 

"Let's find out!"

And Kaydel learns why she should never get too cocky.

"Nice try, Connix!"

"Thanks!" Kaydel replies. 

"Poe, how did you know that I would win?" 

"You saved the Galaxy with a single blaster bolt!"

"That's true..."

But someone is watching them from somewhere. "... for now. I can wait until the festival. Let them be happy. Let them forget. Let them rebuild. It will be sweeter when I turn _all_ of them to _dust._ "

"I am proud of you, my liege! You really are a monster."

"Monster? I am no monster. I AM A GOD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me reviews! And sorry for the gut punch in the end!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! For one story, they all deserved to be happy! At least for now.


End file.
